


Innkeepers

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot for now, also it's kinda a crossover with the Elder Scrolls, casual conversation, inn, may or may not make more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing about an inn, and how seemingly boring an innkeeper's life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innkeepers

…

“Gods, I hate those damn crawlers.”  
“Well keep moving if you don't want to run into more.”

…

“I can seriously not see a meter in front of me.”  
“Keep moving. We can't stay in the dark.”  
“Then do something about it, you're the mage.”  
“I have no more Energy. Let's just hurry.”

…

“Hey, there's a building over there.”  
“Looks like it ain't empty.”  
“Let's check it out.”  
“Stay on your guard.”

…

“...It's an inn.”  
“Wonderful, let's spend the night there. I'm beat.”  
“Sounds good.”

 

“...Hey.”  
“Hey. How was your nap?”  
“I feel nice and rested.”  
"That's good."  
"What'd I miss?"  
“Some guards came by.”  
“What'd they say?”  
“A couple thieves are wanted in Wolfington. Apparently they were those two foxes we served the other day.”  
“Huh.”  
“Told you they were shifty.”  
“And I told you nothing's missing.”  
“You still owe me one gold coin.”  
“Sly bunny.”  
“Dumb fox.”

...

“'The fox and rabbit inn'. Sounds good enough.”  
“Not the most creative name I've seen.”

…

“Welcome to the Fox and Rabbit Inn.”  
“Greetings, we would like to rent two rooms for the night, please.”  
“Very well, that'll be twenty gold coins.”  
“Here.”  
“Thank you. Nicholas, can you show them to their rooms?”  
“Of course, dear. This way, gentlemen.”

…

“These guys are from Snowyroads.”  
“Really? Why'd they come all the way from up there?”  
“Said they're after some legendary staff.”  
“The mage did look like he needed an upgrade.”  
“Tell me about it. That poor ol' stick reduces his Charisma by at least two points.”  
“Waaaah... Yeah. I'm going to bed.”  
“Sleep well, dear.”  
“See you in the morning, Slick Nick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:
> 
> http://definitelynotdef.tumblr.com/post/149264144036/sprinkah-bluelightenterprises-sprinkah
> 
> That's my tumblr, by the way. Feel free to follow it, even though you won't find anything except everything I reblog.
> 
> Did I mention I adore the Elder Scrolls' Universe?


End file.
